emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8466 (3rd May 2019)
Plot Kim asks a reluctant Rhona to arrange for Jamie to be in the café this afternoon so she can have the chance to speak with her son. At the hospital, Eric admits to David that he's been going deaf. David encourages Eric to tell Faith too. Dawn meets up with Will just outside the village and orders him to stay out of sight as this will all be for nothing if Harriet gets wind that he's around. Will reminds Dawn that Harriet thinks he's dead. Following an awkward run in with Bear in the backroom, Faith concludes she needs to tell Eric about their drunken kiss. Rhona bumps into Nate in the shop. After realising Nate is the man she was with at the club last week, a horrified Rhona runs out. Believing she has lost the election, Nicola drowns her sorrows in the pub. Harriet meets with her police contact, Geoff, who shows her a list he's complied of people who may be targeting her. One of the names on the list is Will Taylor. Harriet insists it must be a computer glitch but Geoff is adamant Will is still alive. Harriet realises Wills is almost certainly her stalker. Eric can see a nervous Faith is trying to avoid talking to him. Faith blurts out she kissed Bear. Instead of reacting, Eric explains to Faith that he's going deaf. A drunken Nicola continues to drown her sorrows. She declares she's glad she's lost the election although she soon sobers up when Jimmy informs her she actually has been elected. Harriet sits Dawn down and breaks the news that her dad isn't dead. Dawn pretends to be shocked. Faith doesn't understand why Eric kept quiet about his hearing problem. Eric worries Faith will now see him as an old man although Faith insists she doesn't care if he has a hearing aid. New farmhand Nate tells Pete about his run in with Rhona in the shop, unaware that Pete is in a relationship with Rhona. Matty is concerned to learn Victoria hasn't been in work for a few days. As a delighted Nicola celebrates her election victory, Jimmy apologises for his wife's earlier outburst. A drunken Nicola adds that she'll work tirelessly for her her constituents. In café, David apologises to Jamie. Jamie accepts the apology and they agree to put it behind them. Moments later, Kim enters in the café. Jamie realises it's a set up and walks out. Chas can't believe Faith didn't tell Eric about her kiss with Bear. Faith states she did but Eric didn't hear her then she lost her nerve. Over a cup of tea, Cain, Moira and Harriet talk about Will. Moira suggests Dawn could be in on Will's terror campaign but Harriet won't hear of it. At the same time, Dawn meets up with Will again and warns him that Harriet and the police know it's him. She orders her father to keep away but instead Will suggests they up the ante - they're going to make Harriet pay and it's going to be sooner rather than later. A concerned Matty calls in past Keepers Cottage to check up on Victoria. Victoria is startled to see Matty and orders him to get out. When Matty doesn't go, Victoria lunges at him and grabs his house keys. Matty reminds Victoria he's still recovering from the operation although Victoria comments his pathetic operation means nothing to her then orders him to get out. After Matty leaves, Victoria breaks down in tears. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny Foster *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Geoff - Connor Byrne Locations *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden and living room *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - ICU room A3 *Hotten Road *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar and exterior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes